College Rules: The Story of Your Average (Male) Vampire Slayer
by EKMessianicSlayer
Summary: A few years back I wrote a story very similar to this. I didn't upload it on here but I still wanted to do something similar involving the world of BtVS and Angel. So I created College Rules. Basically this is the story of Ben Zeion, you'll get into his story and meet his friends. There will be various appearances from Buffy characters as well as new evils and demons to face.
1. Chapter 1

College Rules: Life of a Slayer

Chapter 1: The Bat Family/ Lesson

"Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." Well... at least that's how it used to be... then there was this witch in 2003, she set her magicks on the high weapon of the Slayer she made it so that every Slayer Potential became a full fledged Slayer, at least according to my watcher. You see the Slayer is an age old tale dating all the way back to the Dark Ages, circa 1200s. Apparently what the first watchers didn't tell the council was that with the first female Slayer, a male was also given the power of the Slayer. This dude however became overrun with the power, he became a liability. The nature brought about by the power of the Slayer was so dangerous inside him that they locked him away and sealed the power of the Slayer with a curse. Going back to the witch, when she unlocked all the potentials she apparently broke this curse as well. When I was 10 years old I felt something a strange. A deep, dark growing strength had enveloped my body... Originally I just assumed it to be that puberty thing that was all the talk for kids at my age. Heh... Yeah life has it's mysteries... just wish they were as simple now as they were back then.

So when did I find out? That I was now special, a guy vampire slayer. Well about 4 years ago I was still in high school, I was having severe mood swings, again shrugging it off as puberty. Hey I was only 16 so that's still within those years besides teenage hormone imbalance is a big thing specifically at this age. I walked to school it was my usual activity, at 7 AM, I loved that darkness right before dawn. Dark was my environment, light was such a drag. "Heya Rose, catch the latest issue of Season 8 yet?" I managed to run into that dodgy best friend of mine before first period.

"Ben... I barely have started Season 8, I'm just too busy for Buffy." Y'see Rose and I became friends during our Freshman year of high school, she and I were real close. When I first met her, she would just completely ignore me when I tried to talk to her. Eventually she got fed up with all my pestering and just... yelled at me. I said to her then that, that was step one.

"I see your wearing your usual all black luv, y'know with all that black it kinda takes away from those gorgeous green eyes you got." She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. That tint of her hair is what kinda got me to notice her, it was just such a dim blonde. "Not to mention that it conflict with the shine of your hair."

"Oh come on Ben... You're one to talk about conflicting with shine, your wearing those red sunglasses of yours inside. It's still dark out." She was looking me over. "That jacket of yours is it really necessary?" She was looking over my black leather jacket. Both my glasses and my jacket were my favorite items to wear, I never left home without them. "I mean I guess it kinda works with those Khakis and the undershirt." She peered over the top of me from head to toe. "Unoriginal haircut alert! Heh... better hope Angel doesn't know you stole his style!"

"Yeah, yeah say what you want Rose! Anyway I gotta-"I began before she stopped me by putting her finger over my mouth.

"So I was thinking... um... you wanna meet up later today?" She spoke softly I almost didn't hear her in all the noise of the hallways.

"Hmm? Sure whatevs." I was nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Good because I thought with you being a fan of Buffy, and you know..." She looked around.

"Your Magicks I gotcha," I tried to keep as quiet as possible.

"I mean you're the only one who seems to know anything about that kinda stuff, and I figured..." She was nervous.

"It's k, y'don't have to say a thing. I got what you're trying to say. Anyway it's the first day of classes, we shouldn't really be late, I'll see you in Pre-Calc 4th period pre-calc right?"

"Why are you in such a rush? What class do you have?" She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"It's a new myth class, new teacher too," I was really excited.

"Ah your favorite subjects, stories from the ancient past and new people to look over," she nodded her head. "Alright see ya later Ben, have fun!"

"Don't I always Rose?" I joked, we parted ways as I went off to class.

It was 7:35 when I walked into class, I looked over the new teacher, _Little too much tweed, she's too young for that stuff, _I thought. I introduced myself, "Hello there Ms...? Mrs...?"

"My name is Ms. Castle, Ms. Ruth Castle, and who might you be?" She lifted her eyes from her book and peered from her glasses, she moved her blonde bangs to get a better look.

"Um, Ms. Castle I'm Ben Zeion, Benjamin Corey Zeion, that's how it's pronounced Zee-own," I introduced myself.

"Yes Mr. Zeion I understand... you have no need to explain so in depth," she just seemed to look through me with her hazel eyes.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just I have serious pet peeve of someone saying my last name wrong..." I looked down nervously, "it kinda borders on obsessive."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, now please take your seat," she gestured towards one of the several open seats left in the class.

"Um before I take my seat, might I ask how many of these classes you've taught?" I noticed that she was a tad bit nervous by the fidgeting movements of her legs.

"I see you're good at noticing things Mr. Zeion, I'm new to the teaching business, now please your seat." She again directed me to a seat. This time I took a seat in the front row. There was something even more intriguing about her, I was rather interested.

She began class, "Alright class I am Ms. Castle, please if you would... grab a book and turn to page 13." We all rushed over to the stack of books. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a book on Ms. Castle's desk. I payed a bit of attention to it, but quickly went back to my seat.

"Um Ms. Castle," one of the students behind me called out, "this is MacBeth, I thought we were learning about mythology."

"We are Zane," she started a lecture with a question, "have any of you read MacBeth?"

I rose my hand and looked around to see if anyone else had as well. They hadn't, _Why is it this school is so lacking in culture_. I grumbled at this thought.

"Alright, no one besides Mr. Zeion, well in the story there are witches, and this is where the myths come in. Ben do you recall the name of the witches' leader?" She looked over and directed a glance towards me.

"Hec... Um Hecate?" I quietly responded.

"Correct Ben, but it's pronounced Heh-Ka-Tay. Anyway Hecate was one of the greatest demons in existence..." She continued to talk about the extremes and effects of Hecate's followers and anyone under her or her subjects influence, the lecture was amazing, and this was only the first class. The bell rang for homeroom, "Alright everyone I will see you next class, Ben could talk to you after class for a few seconds."

"Alright Ms. Castle," she pulled me aside, over to her desk and looked over to the book on her desk. "Ben, I don't know how to tell you this," she lifted the book from her desk, it was obviously old, a big ol' book, "do me a favor and have a look at this." She handed me the book, I gasped in complete awe. The cover of the book was only something I had seen in Buffy.

"Is this what I think it is? Vampyr?!" I read the word aloud, which I probably shouldn't have done, but most everyone knew I was a fan of Buffy. I whispered to Ms. Castle, "This is the book of the Slayer! How on Earth and... why show it to me?"

"This isn't the time to talk about this... If you can meet me after school."

"But... I have a..." I tried to tell her that I had to meet Rose but she insisted. The bell rang for homeroom. "Sorry Ms. Castle I have to get down to homeroom... urk I'll be back later."

At 4th period I told Rose that I might be a bit late for hanging out after school, she tilted her head to the right and put on a pouty face. "Sorry Rose... I know, I know... I promised it's just something big came up. I have to go talk with Ms. Castle after school, I'll meet you afterwards okay?"

"Oh alright..." she now had a disgruntled face.

It was now 2:30 school had just ended I rushed to Ms. Castle's classroom, nobody else was around. "Alright Ms. Castle I'm here, care to explain that book?"

"You're a Slayer, Ben Zeion," she was sitting in a back corner, I almost didn't see her, with the book on her lap.

"Yeah I know that's the book of the Slayer... That's not what you said..." I jumped back...

"Look "Into every generation a slayer is born-'" I stopped her there.

"Yeah the slayer's credo, the next part to that is, 'one GIRL in all the world, a chosen one. SHE alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. SHE is the Slayer,' Your point? The slayer is a girl last I checked I'm a guy," I looked for quick second, "yep still a guy!"

"Okay that was true, well until a very powerful witch casted a spell on the Slayer's weapon of choice," she continued.

"I know all this already I watched Buffy, I read Buffy, I lived the morals taught by Buffy! That doesn't answer my question!"

"You see when this witch, casted that spell she made every potential a slayer. What we didn't know however was that the girl who originally became the slayer wasn't alone, another warrior... a male was also turned into a slayer. He eventually became corrupt with the power, uncontrollable, he was seal away and had curse on the power to seal it away as well. Now... after the Witch used that spell the curse was lifted and a male vampire slayer was made. You are he, you now live with the curse of the male vampire. As long as you live, you shall be the only," her story was compelling. I was blown away.

"Heh," I chuckled, "so there can be only one is what you're telling me! How do I know this to be true Ms. Castle? Have you any proof?" I was interested, really interested.

"Meet me at the graveyard tonight, alright?" She instructed, "I'm your watcher."

Just as Ms. Castle had finished her spiel, Rose came busting into the room. "Ben, I waited like 2 hours for you while you were goofing around with your new favorite teacher! Just because you and Sarah are not together right now doesn't mean you should be looking for other..."

"Hey Rose, I'm not interested in Ms. Castle in that way... Grr... and why did you have to bring up Sarah," After my girlfriend Sarah had moved a while away we broke it off for a bit. I was still a bit bitter over that, "Anyway Rose this is Ms. Castle my new Wat- Mythology Teacher. This is my closest friend here Ms. Castle, Rose Black. Gotta go Ms. Castle, have plans with Rose can't wait, I'll see you later!"

"Remember Tonight Ben!" She yelled behind me as I ran out the door dragging Rose behind me.

"Yeah I know Ms. Castle, homework such a drag heheh..." I tried to keep the truth a secret. "Alright let's do this! Magic time! So have you picked anything new up?" I switched into friend mode.

"Um... only a bit, I mean I can make items disappear, and hide them from view. I also learned a spell to teleport... but it's still only a work in progress..." Rose had just discovered her power over the summer. She was still knew to it.

"Alright here's a pencil can you conceal it for me?" I urged her on.

"I'll try," she moved her hand over the pencil, I saw the pencil begin to slightly disappear before my eyes. "Hey I did it!"

"Oh course you did Rose, you're just awesome like that!" I encouraged her. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Well I just think about the item, focus on it, and then make the form disappear in my mind," she instructed.

Now it was my turn. I grabbed a rock I found. Thought about it, focused on it, and tried to make its form disappear. "Hey it worked!" I could feel that I was still holding the rock yet I couldn't see it. "Can we make it visible again?"

"Yeah just focus on the image in your mind." She told me.

"Alright." I was now holding the rock in my hand, and I was able to fully see it. "Amazing! Rose you are absolutely amazing don't forget that k?" Her eyes were sparkling. "You will get this magic stuff down don't fret!" I looked at my phone, _7PM gotta go meet Ms. Castle!_ "Rose let me walk you home I have to go. Alright I know that wasn't a real long practice but... I have something new to deal with, I'm sorry okay..."

"I understand you're busy Ben..." she moped disappointed.

I walked her to her place. She went inside. Unknown to me, that same spell she just taught me she used on herself, and she followed me.

I entered the graveyard, and met up with Ms. Castle. "Alright Ms. Castle, so if I'm a slayer..." I saw a hand rise from a grave 20 meters away.

"Here Ben," she handed me a stake.

"Oooh fresh and pointy," I turned to face the man-made-demon claw his way out of the ground. "Get pumped. Have at thee!"

The demon let out a deep bellowing growl as I saw its face transform before my eyes. "Nice face you got there, you got a name man?"

"Careful you don't know who you're messing with brat," the foul creature of the night came back. "Y'see I've heard that one way too many times, 9/10 the vamps don't recognize who Buffy is during season 1 until she stakes one of them. So hi I'm Ben," I stake him through the heart quite easily, "Ben the Vampire Slayer. Bye." He fell into a pile of ash I just chuckled a bit.

"Is the banter really necessary?" Ms. Castle pondered my approach.

"Hey I don't question how you do you your Watcher-ing do I?"

"You do realize-" Ms. Castle was interrupted mid-phrase by a now reappearing Rose.

"Uh Ben... You wanna fill me in?" I was thrown off-guard by her actually showing up like she had.

"The girl!" Ms. Castle gasped, "How did you... Where did you... Witch?"

"I have a name you know," Rose frowned, "and it's Rose, anyway Ben care to explain what just happened?"

"Yes I'd say you should fill us both in Mr. Zeion," Ms. Castle agreed with Rose.

"Um let's handle the whole me issue first just to fill you in Rose..." I was looking for the best way to describe the scenario. That's when I noticed another shadowy figure, creeping up on rose from behind. "Rose..."

"Yeah Ben?" She had that face of _You got some serious esplaning to do 'dere boy!_

"Duck!" I chucked the stake right on target, "I've heard of ashes to ashes but this is just ridiculous." Both Ms. Castle and Rose had an expression on their face obviously meaning _Really?_ "Heh... what no puns for you? You want some home fries with that stake..."

"Ahem... Fill me in already Benjamin!" Rose was really not looking to cheerful at me.

"Alright, alright... Well you remember the Slayer's credo in Buffy 'In every generation... 'Blah Blah Blah and so on..." I started to explain.

"Yeah... your point, that only pertains to girls?" Still looking quite ticked off.

"Heh.. That's funny I said the same thing to Ms. Castle about this 3 hours ago," I chuckled. "So apparently remember when Willow used that spell to turn all potentials into slayers?"

"Yes, again GIRLS only," she continued to respond.

"Actually... y'see when the first slayer was made there were actually two slayers a boy and a girl. The girl you know about through Buffy, and according to Ms. Castle here, the boy lost control of the power and had it sealed away in a curse. When Willow performed the spell she released the curse and sealed it onto another boy... apparently me... Now I'm Ben the Vampire Slayer!"

"So you're actually a SLAYER?! So cool!" It was the most cheered up and perky I had ever seen Rose before.

"Excuse me Ms. Black but what are you even doing here in the first place, not to mention how did you just appear out of thin air. Ben do you care to explain?" Ms. Castle approached me and gave me a stare.

"Oh so you must be the Watcher, Ms. Castle... and obviously already figured it out. I'm a WiT," Rose summarized, "at least that's what Ben calls me a genuine Witch in Training."

"You're training her in magicks?" Ms. Castle was still quite furious.

"Eheheh... well actually she has the powers, I just learn it from her and help her to get better at it. Actually paying attention to all the characters in Buffy helps in that kinda stuff." I was really on edge... "Welp now that she knows I guess Rose is officially part of my team."

"Oooh Really!" Rose came over and hugged me.

"But of cour-" I was interrupted by Ms. Castle.

"Absolute-" I stung back.

"If there's a '-ly not,' after that, you can always fight me Ms. Castle." She looked away as if she was pondering the idea, _That's suspicious she actually thinks she stands a chance?_ Came into my mind.

"Fine but she really is your responsibility Ben!"

"As is the rest of the town here Ruth."

And that's how my team began, but that not where we end.

Another year, Another 467 Vamps Later...

"Ben!" Rose rushed over to me with someone I didn't recognize in tow. "Ben, this is Alex, she's new at the school."

"Oh alright," I looked over the new girl, green eyes, reddish tint to her curly hair. "Well how do you do Ms.?"

"Alexandria Rook," she answered. "Just call me Alex, Rose does."

"Quite the interesting shirt you got there, I mean it's black but it has more going on than Rose's dress does! Those flowers really go well with your hair and eyes." Pink and seafoam green they really brought out a sparkle in her eyes. "Don't think the shirt matches those jeans though... and the combat boots not to mention a scarf in doors? Really?"

"Ben be nice!" Rose shot me that look again. I backed off. "Besides you're always wearing the same thing, and the scarf is just like your sunglasses!"

"Oh c'mon Rose..." I whined, she was right though...

"Anyway, Rose says your the guy to talk to around here for some fun, she wouldn't say what kind but she said you've been giving her lessons in something," Alex said.

"Excuse myself in Rose for a second would you Alex?" I pulled Rose off to the side to talk in private. "You told her to hang out with us after school, and those lessons you don't mean the magicks do you?"

"And what if I do? They're my magicks! Can't we teach her?" She began with all the questions.

"I don't want her knowing just yet, we don't know this girl all that well, tell you what we'll take her patrolling with us tonight that way I can keep an eye on her," Rose and I scurried back to the Alex. "Sorry for doing that, so yeah if you wanna chill with us can you meet us at 8 in front of the school here?"

"Alright don't know what the big secret is though," Alex shrugged it off.

"Alright see you tonight, I'm going to go talk to Ms. Castle, Rose," I ran off.

I had finished up the magic lesson with Rose at 8 and waited with her outside the school. "Still no sign of her," I groaned over Alex being late... "Great Castle hates when I don't start patrolling on time, she says that every second is the difference between someone getting drained..." Little did I know my words were true... because at that moment a scream was heard off in the distance.

Alex was still not here so I told Rose to stay behind and wait for her. Rose could take care of herself, and I knew that. Little did I know I was running into the reason why Alex hadn't shown up yet. Black shirt, jeans, combat boots, and a scarf were all that I needed to see. When I got to neck, I looked away... her hands were pale... and her neck had two puncture wounds. She had been drained by a vamp. "Rose!" I wept and screamed out for Rose to come to me. "Take the body, I don't know if he made her drink."

"And what are you going to do Ben? I've seen how vamps killing people effects you," she questioned me.

"I'm going to slaughter that asshole! He killed a friend," I growled. "He's going to pay."

I heard a rattle in the alleyway behind me, I rushed in and found the vamp that had done this to her. I could tell by the boot print on his hand. She had tried to fend him off I just wish I had gotten there sooner. I was a mess. "YOU SON OF A BITTTCH!" I leapt at the murderer I had really never felt like this. The spirit of the first male slayer took over I was feral, ravenous, nearly demonic. I didn't want to stake him, no that death would be to nice for him. I wanted to flay him, lock him in a bullet proof glass room so he'd die a painful death by sunlight. I was flailing my arms, while sitting on is chest.

"Ben!" I looked back at Rose with Alex in her arms. "Just finish him... Calm down, and stake him."

"Screw that I'm done here!" I yelled.

She put down Alex and drew a sword, and cut the vampire's head clean off. "Now damnit get a hold of yourself!"

"L... Let's..." I couldn't even get my words out, "Go to Castle."

We slowly walked over to Ms. Castle's house. She saw me in a grim state and asked, "Something happened?" Then Rose walked up carrying the body. "Oh, well loss is just something we have to deal with..."

"Loss is just something we have to deal with? How can you be so cold Ms. Castle, this girl was the new friend I was talking to you about earlier..." I was in tears. "You... You're just..."

"Get a hold of yourself Zeion!" She screamed, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS WORLD! BE AN ADULT! NOT A STUPID CHILD!"

"She's right Ben," Rose pouted, "in the end this is what you have to face now... she was our responsibility... and we failed to protect it." Just then something rose from the floor beneath. Auburn Reddish hair, green eyes, black shirt with seafoam green and pink flowers, jeans combat boots, and most noticeably a scarf.

"Only you and Rose can see me, Ben," she said, "You look a mess, is that what you wanted to show me?" I looked over at Ms. Castle. "Only beings with background in serious mystical arts can see me, Slayer and Witch are in the room. Watcher cannot..." _I never mentioned I was the slayer nor that Rose was a Witch..._ I thought."Listen up don't be crying over my death, because from this point on I'm stuck with the two of you. Just call me part of your little...?"

"Bat Family."

"Did you say something Ben?" Ms. Castle looked over to me, and just stared at the spot where Alex's ghost was standing. _Can she see me? How is that possible? _thought Alex.

"No Ms. Castle," I hadn't paid attention to Ms. Castle so I didn't notice.

"Um okay then, now loss is tough, go home and get some rest..." Ms. Castle spoke abruptly.

Flash forward to Senior year...

_Gotta love that spell, able to get anywhere I touch! So happy that Rose got it done. _I crept up behind Rose. "Heya Rosey, ah you chose gray today I see!"

"And I see you chose... Black leather jacket, red sunglasses, Khakis, and a plain white undershirt..." She quipped. "Anyway happy birthday ya goof!"

"Hey you remembered!" I joked.

"Of course I remembered! I was the first one to post last night!" She pouted.

"I know I'm just messing HEHE!" I laughed.

"So 18, you ready? You remember what happens to Slayers on the big 1 8." She shook her head.

"I remember... though thanks to our Supernatural study sessions I think I have enough to get around with 'bending the rules!'" I air-quoted 'bending the rules' because of all the magic practice Rose and I got in, she was a lot stronger in magicks. She was even discovering and doing new spells by herself. She could port anywhere, she wanted to, without even having to touch it anymore. I couldn't do that. She and I flew every occasional occasion.

Rose and I walked into Ms. Castle's room, "Heya Castle I'm ready for my Cruciamentum tonight!"

"Oh, happy birthday Ben..." she started and then whispered under her breath," I missed the days when the Slayers didn't know about the test, that when it was rough."

"Yeah good luck with that Slayer boy," Alex quipped. Again Ms. Castle looked over, and I hadn't noticed.

"Thanks Alex," I whispered.

Needless to say I aced the test, though Ms. Castle swore my magicks were cheating!

Flash Forward Another 2 Months...(382 Vampires Later...)

College Acceptance Letters!

"You have your first official Hellmouth Mr. Zeion!" She started out.

"Oh come on Ruth not New Jersey..." I groaned to Ms. Castle.

"Yes the Hellmouth there is becoming more and more dangerous," she continued.

"Oh give me a break, so you're sending me there, can't the watchers council pay my term bill then?" I was really disappointed. "Besides Rose and I were planning on going to PSU and Pitt respectively..."

"Sorry Ben they need you at Rutgers..." She was looking down at the Book of the Slayer on her desk.

"Urk... New Jersey it is then."

Flash Forward (A Week Before Prom)

"Care to go Rose?"

"Might be fun!"

"Please! Just No Hellhounds! PLEASE!"

"Oh stop joking Ben..."

"This is me Rose, who's joking?"

Luckily there were no Hellhounds of which to speak. Damn!

Flash Forward (Graduation Day)

"Please no Giant Snake! Unless it eats Grisdaugh first!" I joked. Rose nudged me in the arm. "What I can't joke before graduation?"...

Oh the fun I'm having in college! Let's do a recap of year one specifically well:

"Yo BC," Y'see I was in my high school Marching Band, as such I still followed through with it in college, there were too many Bens in the band, 3 of them, to be exact, then my father's name though I hardly spoke to my parents was Ben, and my used to be best friend at college's name was Ben, as was my roommate during my first year of college. The best friend and ex-roommate's fathers were also named Ben so I just started going by my first and middle initial, BC. The guy that just called me that was my current best friend in college Jack Goodmonson, nicknamed "The Professor". It was the week right before spring break. "TF2 party upstairs man!" Jack was totally into that game. He lived it, me I was like _Eh maybe eventually..._

"Maybe later Jack..." I was brooding getting ready for patrol. I had upgraded my jacket with spells that Rose had taught me, concealing weapons and making it so the pockets were bottomless so I could store anything in them that I wanted.  
"Whatever! Just remember you only go to college once!" He just walked away back up to his room.

Ms. Castle had followed me here to Rutgers, she got a job as a librarian. _I mean that's so stereotypical for a Watcher... Really Ruth Really?! _She told me that a Q'Ritoth Demon was in the area, the only way I could kill it from what she told me was get it right in the center of its head. It could retract regenerating bone spears from its wrists and impale and eviscerate it victims. I had told Rose that she needed to focus on her studies so I didn't let her port in during this patrol.

I found the Demons on the West side of my campus. "Well I'm not really looking for human kebabs, so there's only one way that this is going down."

"Foolish Boy! Slayer or not your life will be ending on the edge of my spear!" He taunted.

"Hold on Mr. Demon give me a sec will you! Gotta put my ear-buds in!" I said pulling out my headphones attached to my phone. I put my favorite song on, "Alright let's go!"

My sword clashed against his spear. The spear nearly swiped my jacket. I swung and got him across the chest. He punched me and sent me rolling on the ground. "Alright if close range won't work," I pull my lucky crossbow out from my left pocket, "alright Q'Ri I got some words for you, Shoulda Gone Home, Shoulda Thought Twice before you let IT all go! Bye bye, Get Pumped!" The arrow came crashing in right well, "DEAD CENTER! Now to dispose of the body." Though I was still listening to my music, I could hear someone walking along the path to this side of campus I tried my best to hide the demon.

It was Jack, I could tell simply by looking on his head. That Russian Winter Cap of his is a straight give-away. I was moving the body as fast as I could even thought of cloaking the body... then decided against it considering it had its spears out and if someone tripped over it that wouldn't be very good.

"That you BC?" he called out to me as I still was deciding what to do with the body, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"A guy can't stroll?" I could now make out that he was wearing one of his many sweaters. "What no trench coat tonight?" I asked trying to stall him. He usually wore a trench coat on chilly nights like this.

"Nah it's moderately temperate out. Um is there something behind you?" He was now close enough to see the body I could make out the browns of his eyes and hair. Not to mention a second Q'Ritoth approaching him speedily from behind.

"Jack get down now." I broke off the bone from Q'Ri #1's Left Arm and flung it in the nick of time at Q'Ri #2's head.  
"Um what just happened?" I also noticed other creatures making a move on Jack and myself. "What's that behind you? Who are those 3 guys?"

"Huh 3 guys? Oh... Jack take these and run I gave him a stake, and two of weapons of my own modeling. Since I'm Jewish I don't use crosses. I prefer the Magain Daveid or Star of David. So I model some Wooden Shuriken in that Shape to act as my 'Triple Threats' Slayer Gear Patent Pending.

"Um... Why?"

"Just go already!" I ordered.

"Not until-"

"Oh fine... 1, 2, 3. Get Dusted!"

"Um where did those guys go?"

"Alright Jack you found me out, this is why I couldn't go to the TF2 Party tonight."

"You had to go on the opposite side of campus and act out a favorite scene from one of your favorite animes," he was trying to rationalize every thing.

"Yes Jack and those 3 guys that just disappeared were actors now wearing black suits or... and I'm about to let you in on one of my biggest secrets, Vampires like those guys and demons like the ones behind you and I are real and I have to fight them."

"Why you? Yeah right...," he shrugged it off.

"I'm whatcha call a Slayer, I fight all forces of evil," I continued.

"So your in a cult or gang and they are named after that rock band?" He asked.

"No there are a group of chosen people-"

"Cough Cult Cough Cough!"

"Hilarious...Vampires are real and you have to DEAL WITH IT!" I responded, "Now if you won't mind help me burry these demons at your feet so I can go talk with Ms. Castle.

"That librarian you're always talking to?"

"She's my Watcher the person who gives me my missions."

"So now your like that Platypus from the show about those cartoon kid inventors?"

"Argh just help me here will ya!"

"Fine! Fine!"

A while later at the Library of Science and Medicine.

"Really Ben! I send you here to college and you pick up another one, Rose was enough but now you have this kid!"

"Um Excuse me..." Jack tried to weigh in, I shushed him.

"Well what do you want me to do with him Oh Great and Mighty Watcher I dusted 3 of them and killed 2 that's right 2 not 1 like you said of those Q'Ritoths!" I complained.

"Fine he's your responsibility now just like Rose!"

"Welp bro you and I are gonna be getting along much more, how'd you like to do something similar to TF2 in real life. Where everyone is a spy!"

"Eh... Why do I think this isn't going to end well, but whatever I guess I'm in," he reluctantly accepted.

"Oooh Looks Like I found the group Xander!" I said ecstatically, he groaned, he wasn't really one for my Buffy references, "Hey you have TF2, I have Abridged Series, Buffy, various Animes, Comics, Mangas, LoL and other such points to reference so screw you!"

A day later...

"Alright so what do we do Slaya Boy?" He grumbled at me.

"Well you can have this, this, and this." I gave him my 3rd favorite broadsword, 3 Triple Threats, and a stake.

"So we're waiting on this chick friend of your's from high school, seems like a waste of time, all we need is you and me," he said.

I was paying him no mind I had my headphones in, Rascal Flatts "Summer Nights" was playing. "Summer Nights, everybody if your with me, holler if your with me for some Summer Nights c'mon y'all!"

"Ben! BEN! BEN! BEN! DAMNIT BEN!" He was getting pissed off. I could very well hear him but this is just fun for me.

"Huh what did you say something?" I said.

"Damnit listen up sometimes!"

"Oh I could hear you, remember slayer's ears, I pick up anything. I just like ticking you off," I snickered. "Anyway we're going into a nest, a whole hoard of Vampires and I'd want to have someone other than a rookie step into the ring with me. I did some research tonight. Looks to be about 8-10 of those creatures of the night in there. Don't really like those odds 8/1 and all."

"Wait 8/1? I'm going in too y'know! Still trying to wrap my head around this supernatural crap. I like to think science as you know good sir."

"Glad you reminded me that you'd be going in there with me... make that 8 to 0 since I'd have to watch the rookie's ass!" I grumbled, "Where are you Rose?"

"So who is this chick anyway. Old girlfriend?"

"No just my closest friend from high school."

"What kinda car she driving? You said she was coming from Penn State, so I'd assume she was driving?"

"Heh you'll just find out!" Wouldn't Jack be surprised when she showed up! Y'see we were sitting on the roof of my dorm and there was only one way up, the stairs that Jack was facing while I was looking out onto the campus.

Just then I noticed her out of my left periphery. "Well it's nice to see you wearing some color, luv. Purple looks good with the hair! Ponytail really brings out the green in your eyes, now that I think about it too."

"Who're you talking to Zion?" Jack said slowly turning to see Rose approaching from behind.

I, hearing my name being pronounced incorrectly, went into what I call my fits of rage stage, "Can't you at least get my name right? Damnit, it's Zeion!" I leapt and pulled my fist back. I thrust my arm forward. Still in the air I feel my arm stop two inches from the back of his head, and my feet are still not on the ground. "Oh c'mon Rose!"

"Heheh, Ben got trapped!" Alex had snuck along with Rose.

"You know that fist would have put the new guy in a coma," she said moving me back. "Don't taunt him Alex," she scolded.

"Release," I focused my mind and broke the spell, and yes that works, if you ever find yourself trapped in magic and you know it, focus your mind, this is where most of you will get stuck in the spell. Do not try if you are a beginner! Learned that the hard way... "Awww Rosey c'mon you know I would hold back..."

"Sure you would Ben, I know how you get when people mispronounce your name," she rolled her eyes.

"Uh... What just happened?" Jack asked. "And who were you each talking to?

"Johnathan Goodmonson meet my best friend Ms. Rose Black," I bowed gracefully towards Rose, lifted her hand, and kissed it. "My dear Rose, I do love what you did with your hair, and the purple dress simply a beautiful reflection of your blonde hair and really brings out your green eyes."

"Haven't changed a bit have you Ben?" She blushed.

"Ummm..." Still awe struck by the fact that Rose had just appeared from behind him when the only entrance to the roof was in front of his eyes, not to mention my apparent stopping in mid-air. "Still haven't answered my question about who you were talking to..."

The three, Rose, Alex, and I looked at each other, then kept quiet than Rose just continued on as if he hadn't asked the question. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Goodmonson," Rose gently shook his hand, a polite up and down motion.

"I wasn't finished you know, luv!" I stretched out my arms and rapped them around the girl. She did the same.

"Look at the two friends hugging!" Alex taunted. We shot her a look.

"You had to bring Alex along?" I whisper-groaned.

"Hey I'm a ghost, it's either I hang around and haunt you or Rose, and I'm more friends with Rose," She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why you?! Grrr!"

She laughed and continued to taunt me...

"Umm... Yeah nice to meet you too, now uh... quick question, HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?!" He started off quietly and grew progressively louder as he realized something was amiss, "Oh and how were you just stuck floating in midair?"

"So many questions," Rose tried to get a few words in to the now shaking, convulsive, new ally. "Didn't Ben tell you I was a witch?" She shot me that look, "Ben! You were supposed to tell him about me being a witch before I got here, we discussed it last night with Ruth!"

"Witch?! WITCH?!" Jack was in shock, knowing Jack for the time that I had, I learned that he was very strict to the sciences and believed everything supernatural to be explained by natural terms.

"Yeah, she's a Witch Professor Goodmonson, you got a problem with that, you think that all of your D&D came out of thin air? And I swear if you say the words 'Burn the' I'll put you on the stake before her," I had snuck up behind him a wrapped my arm around his neck. I materialized a stake with magic right into my hand and poked his chest.

"Oooh Benny boy's angry..." Alex joked. I gave her a look as I thought_ Lousy Poltergeist._ She gave me one back as if saying _Come at me boy! _

"Ben, let him get his head rapped around this," Rose instructed me, she saw me peering up at Alex.  
I began leveling my senses, "Sorry spirit of the Slayer acting up again... Anyway let's head off to the mission, I filled both of you in but just as a reminder. Vamp's Nest, foreclosed Nordic museum in New Brunswick. Rose and I will go in first, you Goodmonson, will stay on the roof just in case, it's your first night and I haven't taught you anything yet to protect yourself."

"I'm... fine with that," Jack thought it over in his head, still trying to figure out Rose.

"Alright Rosey, how's that multi-person tele spell coming?" I asked, Rose had been working on it for the past two years.

"No avail..." she murmured.

"Okay flying it is then," I grabbed Jack and pulled him to my back.

"You know... uh they have these things called busses. Not everything has to be done with magic," Jack anxiously was trying to push me down.

"Yeah but this is more fun," I rose quickly into the air.

20 minutes later...

We were on the roof. "Alright one more time," I repeated, "Jack just watch, you and me Rose game on!" I heard a slight cracking sound from under Jack's feet then... a hole was made right where Jack had been.

"New boy's gonna fallll," Alex warned.

"Shush Alex," I whispered to her.

Jack fell to the floor and landed, 3 story face-plant... right in the middle of the pack of Vampires... "Told ya," Alex said.

"Welp that settles it he's definitely Xander, and of the Bat Family, Jason Todd..." I mumbled. I am a huge fan of a Batman so I named each member of the team after a member of the Bat Family. I myself... AM BATMAN!... or Nightwing, always preferred Nightwing but since Dick isn't the leader of... the point is I'm Batman Bruce Wayne, I like to think of Rose as Catwoman Selina Kyle, Ms. Castle was my Alfred, I couldn't really think of who Alex was, and since Goodmonson's clearly about 2 seconds from dead... Wait 2 second... I leapt down stake in hand. I landed my right foot right on the face of the vamp that had approached Jack. "Not the smoothest tactic dear Robin!"

"Ugh you think that was a plan?" He slowly looked up to see me pedestaling myself on top of the vamp's face.

"Hmmm this guy, doesn't really get sarcasm much does he guys?" I felt the vampire shift himself from under me. I pressed back hard against his face, back-flipped into the air and pulled my crossbow out, and shot 3 of the vampires including the one I was standing on straight through the heart. They had burst into ash as Rose gently floated down. "Tend to Xander would ya Willow, he always seems to get hurt in these scuffs... 7 on 1 these odds are really pushing it. These guys should have left home today!" 3 of them rushed me as the other 4 went for Rose and Jack, I see all 4 stop about a foot from where Rose was standing over the unconscious goof. "Heh Rose's forcefield I see she worked on it."

"That I did," she responded to my quip. "I also gave it semi permeability at your request because that little trick you were so keen on putting in." She grabbed a pencil from her shoe and poked it into the now phased vampires that were laying on the invisible shield. "Well dusting something has never been as easy." She finished up just as I had thrown my Triple Threats at my three opponents cleaving their heads clean off.

"Well let's wake up sleeping beauty there and head back to the Batcave," the team was shaping up nicely. We even had our live bait now.

Before we left another vamp dropped from the ceiling above us, before I dusted him he left us a rather cryptic message, "Beware Slayer, for Ragnorok approaches! He shall..." Welp another Vamp bites the dust. Ranarok huh? Have to look into that.

Another year later...

Ah Band Camp, the time of the year that makes me wish I didn't use that darn muscle relaxant during the day to make it seem like I'm some normal guy... but it was Ruth's bargain for letting me keep up with marching band. Sure it cost me a leg for a whole month last year, but let's not get into that... anyway it's time for my last patrol of Band Camp 2012... You know that joke about 'This one time at Band Camp... Har de Har Har Har Insert Troll Face here?' Well that only happens on the last night of Band Camp at Rutgers so I had to be extra careful while patrolling tonight.

I could hear whispers off in the woods, "Not here Anne, not again?"

"Oh C'mon Ed, you never want to anymore..."

_Ed Staff... God I hate that guy... be so nice if he just turned out to be some kinda demon... and Anne again come on now from the amount of smack you talk about him on the section page..._ Heh I just love the sadistic stuff, I come up with in my head that I won't be writing on here because the shit that goes on in my head will really fuck you up.

Yeah I'm full on cursing now whaddoya expect I'm nearly 20 freaking years old... anyway... yeah that Ed guy just is a pain... Ed Doe not a bad guy, but Ed Staff, kinda makes me wish that his last name was Cullen because then I'd get a 2 for 1 special deal out of it!

I could hear the laughs of the people on the Volleyball court. Hear the... Ugh... moans of people not their correct cabins, let's just say. "AHhH!" A scream, a girl screaming... How I wish that I wasn't the Slayer because then I could just say it was just some girl not happy with her boyfriend. I rushed over to where I heard rustling in a brush. A girl was being cornered by some guy I didn't think was a member of the Band Staff or a member of the Band for that matter.

"Elizabeth?" I called to the girl, "Elizabeth Appresage? That's your name isn't it, your one of the new Tuba girls, this guy... uh sorry I don't think I recognize you?"

The girl looked over to me to see who I was, I had shadows covering my face though so it was hard to make out. "Oooh good seconds!" The guy chirped.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm here to help you out. Do you know this guy? I'm a friend..."

"Um... uh no," she whimpered, "there... there's something wrong with my face."

_Hmph another Vamp trying to get a meal... typical, a second Cruciamentum for me it is then. _"Hey squish face," the vamp turned to me, "you want a girl who will be scared or how 'bout a real challenge? How 'bout a Slayer?!" I bit my lip at the last word, as I didn't have my Slayer strength at the time. "Well c'mon, I'm the one and only male vampire slayer, wanna bite BITCH! Then bring it!" I coaxed him on.

The demon rushed me head on, I only had a few seconds to react. _Damnit I need my Broadsword..._ Magic didn't fail me yet again. _Eh sledgehammer... close enough... _I swung and knocked his head clean off. He burst into ash much to the shocked amazement of Elizabeth. "Hiya Liz, I'm Ben, Ben Zeion, LB section," I introduced myself to the somewhat traumatized girl, "don't worry I ain't here to hurt you or anything. Now why might I ask are you all the way out here?"

"I'm staying in the Tuba cabin-" I stopped her there because I knew how it was in there.

"Yeah I getcha, trouble with the assholes in there?"

"Yeah especially that Ed Staff and Michael Valking, Ben O'Saoutce is seemingly nice though," she said.

"Yeah I know O'Saoutce, he and I are rooming together this year, he's a good guy in all," I said. "Alright so I'm about to tell you something... that you may not know how to deal... y'see vampires are real, and no they are not the sissy emotionless acting girl loving types that sparkle in the sun. They are demons, unless they have a soul, even if they do have soul though they still burn..." I fill her in and call Ms. Castle up to tell her I picked up another member of my team.

So that was it a crazy Slayer, a bothersome Watcher, a moody Witch, a pesky Ghost, a troublesome um... Xander-ish person?, and a quiet freshman... let's get on with the actual story how 'bout it?

So I had already lost a friend... though she NEVER goes away! I gave up most of my life to take on the responsibilities of the slayer. I've had my hard times. Now Elizabeth had become a bit of a student to me I started taking her under my wing explaining like, apparently, only I could... and the most important lesson I taught her well...

"Well Jack, have you been practicing?" I had met Jack and Liz on top of the apartment building in which I was staying.

"Ummm somewhat? Who's the new kid?" Jack looked over at Liz.

"This is Liz Appresage, and this Liz," I looked over to her, "is my friend Jack Goodmonson. The Professor..."

"Oh okay is she a Witch or anything like that too? Watcher so on?"

"No," just then Rose and to my dismay Alex had appeared...

"Oh is this the witch you were telling me about?" Liz looked up at the girl in the white dress.

"That it is, and you must be the new student that Ben seems so happy to have," Rose smiled at the girl.

"Oooh Ben's got some new blood, what a silly looking girl, those glasses and beige sweater don't really work for her," Alex snickered.

"Quiet Alex!" Rose ordered.

"Yeah, that's rude..." I added in.

"Why? She can't hear me," she answered back. We both shot her looks.

"Is it true that you got back together with Sarah, Ben?" Rose whispered.

"Yep I'm so feeling, as Faith would say 5 by 5!" I whispered back ecstatically.

"Yay!" She hugged me as if saying congratulations.

"Um... Jack?" Liz said, "Who're they talking to?"

"You know I've been wondering that for over a year now, it seems whenever Ben is practicing with me. He always yells at someone..." He complained to her. "So what's the deal Ben? Vamps? Demon of some name I'm just too focused on school to care about its name?" He looked over to me.

"Little of both actually," I answered, "yeah, apparently some Tenotallion demons, deadly buggers, and a few Vamps are in the cemetery east of C/D campus."

"So the usual spot then?" Rose asked.

"Yep, so here's the game plan. Liz stay back your more of the sorry don't want to insult you, but Dawn of the group..." I shook my head.

"Why would I be offended by that?" She asked me.

"You see... Ben is bringing up Buffy's younger sister which most Buffy fans hated... she was just a normal who was created in season 5," Rose explained.

"Well that's a little offensive..." Liz whimpered.

"Sorry Liz, I just... I just feel your better as Oracle than Batgirl right now..." I told her.

"What?" Liz was puzzled by the whole Oracle and Batgirl thing.

"Enough with the references Zion..." Jack groaned...

I held myself back that time, whisper-grumbling, "Zeion, ZEE-OWN! Is it really that hard?!"

"Whatever," he gave me the look now, "Ben just wants you to stay back and stay safe! Okay?"

"Oh now I understand." Liz nodded her head.

"Yeah so killing these Tenotallion things... Rose I'll need a freezing spell... These creatures are literally cold-blooded, exotherms, they freeze and burst when their body temp reaches -3°C. I'll leave them to you," I directed. "We're out!"

"Yep!" Rose had finally completed that Teleport Everyone spell.

"Alright Tenotallions are for Rose to handle," I said. "Jack take the two vampires on the left. I got the 6 on the right including the chick vamp she looks like the congregator of these guys." I snuck my ear-buds in. "Cause when the Daylight comes I'll have to go but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close... I was afraid of the dark now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want..." Maroon 5's "Daylight" was playing good song for right now. 4 Vamps down and the Tenotallions on ice. Jack was still struggling with one of his.  
"Grab the Slayer, you three forget his lackies!" The She-Vamp called out.

"All the fun, all for me? I'm honored," I taunted.

Now let's go back to the whole why point of why I'm telling you this. Y'see I've made a lot of friends, and much to my dismay I've even lost one, I keep having to do the Slayer job as Buffy had done with very little time off. Life... is all about your responsibilities. You know that phrase "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" If that was true I'd be, well I'd be stronger than... well... everyone, but I have my limits as did Buffy, as did some of my favorite Anime characters, Goku for one from the Dragonball series and Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho. It's how we break those limits and how they live their lives that makes them important. Y'see the cycle of life and death is important to those. Buffy died twice protect those she loved, as did Goku and Yusuke... what I'm trying to say is... at the end of the day well... they learned life isn't always easy in fact...

I get two of the three vamps that were grabbing me and holding me in place. The third manages to grab me from behind. The female hops down from the tombstone from which she was standing, and walks towards me. I backflip with the other Vamp still clinging on to my back, he falls over and I stake him. "Well girly, I guess it's just you and me!"

"And us," Rose added in.

"Nah I got this one," I said drawing my sword.

"Okay but we're here if you need us," Rose responded.

I look over to the Vampire girl, "So I'm guessing you ain't like the sucker-mouths I just staked are you?"

"Hmph Slayer, I am no mere vampire, I am the servant of the great lord Ragnorok," she was loud and theatrical in her introduction.

"Ragnorok, I've heard that name before..." I pondered on it.

"You should have you smote my sire last year, Loki was Ragnorok's most trusted warrior. He was to bring an end to this world and bring about the age of Ragnorok but you slew him before he was able to do so," she told me.

"Oh so this Ragnorok guy is big news? I mean sure his name means end of the world and all but is he really that strong?" I queried her.

"My master Ragnorok, has been alive since the 900s, he has come into battle against four of the female vampire slayers. None of which who met him left alive!"

"Wow 1100 years old? That's even older than this darn curse! Gotta admit I'm getting excited. So does my current opponent have a name?

"I am known as Hel, my Sire Loki was Sired during Columbus's voyages here. He was the captain of the Santa Maria, he took the name Loki in honor of lord Ragnorok, I myself am from the War of 1812 right here in America. I have already killed a Slayer. You shall be my next!" She sprung at me. I had barely the time to hold my sword up in defense. She was strong. Stronger than any vampire or demon I had faced prior. Maybe Loki that sire of hers was stronger but I didn't give him the chance. I swung the swung the sword and slashed her right arm leaving a gash. She shrieked in pain, and hit the sword from my hand. I landed another blow into her jaw she stood back up and choke-held me by the neck, she pushed me against a tree. I was brought to my knees in front of her.

Y'see life can change for you in a minute, and it's not always good. She moved her hand from around my neck and replaced it with her teeth. I yelped out in pain as I felt my body grow cold and could see the vibrant scarlet plasma empty from my body into hers. I was growing limp and powerless... I was dieing... I had an important decision to make... "Rose..." I spoke weakly, "You know what you have to do..."

"You're not talking about... Ben no!"

"You can do the spell, I believe in you." I leaned back catching Hel off guard and bit into her arm with was still gushing with blood, and drank.

After I had my fill, Hel just ran off as I lay on the ground... I was dead...

Y'see life, ain't about trying to reach a dream, or friends, no matter how much I wanted my life to be like that, the truth about my life was that... well... The most important lesson I've learned is..."The hardest thing to do in this world is live in it."


	2. Chapter 2

College Rules: Life of A Slayer

Chapter 2: Facades

Angel hid the truth from Buffy for 7 episodes. Doyle hid the same truth from Cordelia for 9 episodes. What's this truth you ask, well here's how the truth got kept from my friends for all but about 10 minutes.

_I'm alive? I mean literally alive, I have a pulse... How? _I could hear the thoughts of someone besides me in my head. _The human entity that should have been lost is still here... Urk... and I can pick up on his soul... _I could feel my eyes opening, though I wasn't the one doing it. I could tell that I was in my version of the Batcave, a secret room hidden in the Library of Science and Medicine where Ms. Castle was working. I seemed to be laying on her long table.

"He's awake Ms. Castle," I could hear Rose tell her.

"Yes but is he, himself? Or the Demon?" She asked Rose.

"Well the spell I used was a worse case scenario spell, if Ben were to be drained by a vampire and he bit back, it would actually keep him alive, but the demon would still come." Rose answered.

"Hmmm... and you say, this was his thinking?" Jack joined in the conversation.

"Why would Ben want to do this to himself?" Liz's tone came to be sharp and distraught.

"Well that was a pain in the neck..." 'I' spoke out. _I've dove through my research on this boy, and I've come to see that this would be how he would react to his revival, well what's this? Slayer? Boy you are a Slayer?_

_What's it to you? Urk give me control over my body Damnit! _It felt like I was wrapped in mental chains, unable to move, I felt helpless.

"Liz don't be fooled by him, he might not be Ben," I could hear Rose instructing Liz.

My body sat up. I could now see Jack standing near me with a cross."Get that thing away from me, Heck even if I was the demon I hated those things even when I was human."

"He has a point, Ben never really did enjoy crosses," Rose said, "that's why he made the Triple Threats, he felt closer to his religion then."

"Is there any other way to test him?" Liz asked.

"Well I can think of one way," Rose looked over to the corner behind me. The other being inside my consciousness peered over to the corner as well and spotted a window. Sunlight was peering in the window. "You see," Rose continued, "while Ben or whoever this new personality is, does have the immortality of the demon, it also has most of his weaknesses, stakes don't work on him due to him being still alive with soul intact, but fire and mutilation of the body, as Ben told me still works, though there was something he was unsure about: sunlight."

"What do you mean?" Ms. Castle asked.

"Well we're about to find out, sorry 'Ben' but if you really are him you won't care," Rose shrugged and was about to open the window.

_Welp this was a fun last 4 years gotta wonder what's next for me, I mean I assume you'll just return to your Hell dimension, _I taunted the other in my head. _Hmph like your friends are going to get the best of me, _he retorted back. Just then I felt a cold rush run through my body, I could no longer hear my heartbeat. I felt a rush like adrenaline reach the extremities. Then... I saw my face change. I was "Demoning Up" or he was I should say.

"You fools won't stop me! You humans have yet to understand my power, or the power of any and all demons," he roared.

"Oh yeah... well at least we know he's not Ben since he put his game face on," Rose said, _Ah 'Prophecy Girl' nice reference Rosey,_ I thought. "Just who are you?"

"None of your business Elizabeth! Besides why would I tell a human... what?" He had just payed attention to my thoughts, "That's the WITCH?! Oh Son of a-"_ You've made her angry_, I taunted him in a singsongy tone. _And trust me when I say this, she's even more dangerous then me when she's angry. _

"Gnidnib launitnoc!" she screamed.

"Um? Anybody get what she just screamed?" Jack asked.

"Ben would know," Elizabeth whimpered. _Heh how right you are, my dear Elizabeth, in fact nice job Rosey Zatara Spell-casting for the win! Don't try to move whoever you are, you just got continually binded! And on that note! _I broke the mental chains he had binding me. _Heh you were in charge here bro, but now that I'm free you ain't getting the best of me._ His mental self turned to face me, _FOOLISH HUMAN! You think you can fair against me, you are not the first human that has been corrupted by me, you think that just because you are a Slayer you have a chance against me?! I am over 5000 Years old! When I am done with you your soul will disappear and only I shall remain! _I stood my ground,_ We'll see about that! En gaurde! _

I lunged at him, he was matching me in strength and skill, _You act just like me..._

_I AM YOU! _He growled

_Woah dude calm down! You may have my physicality but you don't have my adaptability! _I explained.

_Adaptability? Your in the confines of your mind, _he barked.

_Exactly! Imagination is everything in here, I heard that most demons were some to lack imagination of the serious kind. So without further ado... _I concentrated hard on what I wanted to happen. Then the device I was hoping for appeared.

_Hmph what's that little item going to do? Besides who needs imagination when you have brute force! _He rushed me and ran his elbow right into the center of my chest. My physical body shook and spat out blood.

_*ACK* Damn you, urk that hurt but I ain't dead. _I grabbed his right arm and flung him from me, _NOW! _I fired the device and hit his wrists and ankles with four pellets that came from the gun. As he was flying backwards with no stop in the immediate future I scoffed at him, _You may look, act, and talk like me, but in the end without my imagination you're not me!_ I focused my mind and he hit a wall, _Endgame! Finally a win! Booyah!_ His wrists and arms were now being held by a strong adhesive substance.

_Grrr... you may think you've won, but I will eventually break myself free, and when I do, you shall eventually fall. _

_I'm sure Sospes, that's why I'm gonna have to change your outlook. _I reached at his chest he struggled to no avail. _If you thought the witch was the only one with Magicks you're dead wrong! _I extended my right hand to the center of his chest.

_What did you just call me? Sospes? How do you know my name? The Latin word for savior, I'm no savior, but I thought it might give the humans I find and make prey a little less hostile._

_I did my research and don't worry soon enough that name will live up to the meaning. Now! Body and Soul! _A bright light illuminated Sospes' chest._ Welp I'll be back later Sospes, gotta go see my friends. _

"Welp, I would say 'Is this a new game Rose? Cause if so I like it!'" Rose went over and hit me in the leg.

"Rose you went over and hit the demon! Is that smart?" Elizabeth questioned shyly.

"Hey you didn't let me finish, but you'd probably come over and hit me... anyway I think we both know who this is now don't we luv? If not, Gnidnib odnu! Esaeler!" The spell broke and I sat up. "Oh yeah Zatara's Spell-casting good touch."

"Huh?" Liz gasped, "He's up, nobody's stopping him? Someone want to fill me in."

"Don't worry Liz it's Ben can't you tell?" Jack shook his head towards me. I shook back. "Who else would we know that would joke like that, then mention a reference to a comic he was telling me about."

"Yeah it's me, man that Sopses... he was one tough cookie, he really out matched me in strength and I'm the Slayer, and get this! I'm not the first body he possessed or at least tried to from what he was telling me," I looked up to the ceiling, thinking.

"Sopses?" Ruth asked me, "Is that his name?"

"Yeah and get this he's 5000 years old, enough years to see the world and it's advancing nature I would assume," I continued.

"I've never heard of him," Ms. Castle looked away as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well you know most demons are all talk anyway, all gloaty and greatly exaggerating their tales of how some of them may have killed a slayer or something like that," I said.

"Hey Zion," Jack incorrectly stated my last name again _Grrr... _

I could hear Rose's voice in my head, _Calm down you're part Demon now, you might end up hurting Jack even more in Rage Modes. _

_I know it's just my name... it's just a pet peeve_, I thought back to her.

"Zeion," I grumbled, "and what?"

"Were you a demon before you joined with Sopses? Or were you just stupidly violent?" Jack asked.

"I'd say both and by the way... I loved the new guy Ben hope he shows up again. He was fun. You can still smell the fear on the young girl, and Rose's anger and strength," Alex smirked. "Y'know Ben that stench was rather strong, I can still smell it."

"Is that your way of telling me to Demon Up Alex?" I asked her. Ms. Castle again peered up at her to which I, again, hadn't noticed. "Well I'm about to... besides, Rose and I never finished our notes on the Living Slayer-Vampire Hybrid." I did a back flip to stand up. "Hah well it appears I still have my natural Slayer abilities. Quick question Ms. Castle, since I died shouldn't there be a new Male Vampire Slayer?"

"Not necessarily, you see while your death was an actual death, this spell may have interfered with the next Slayer... and the curse seal, do you remember the mark on your right shoulder blade?" I take off my jacket and roll up my right shirt sleeve.

"Interficientis aeternam masculi," Liz read shakily.

"Eternal Male Slayer," I translated and groaned.

"Remember what I said Ben," Ms. Castle stated after I finished,"the Male Slayer was cursed, sealed with the power in him, so if you are his new embodiment it's likely to assume that the curse is now with you, only if you die and remain dead will a new Male Slayer be born because the curse will be lifted."

"While... disappointed at hearing that I will have to die to remove this symbol from me," I looked away, "that is certainly good news considering we could have a male version of Simone become the new Slayer."

"Simone?" Jack asked.

"A new Rogue Slayer, very gun happy, and aggressive," I explained, "she's taken over an island off the side of Italy. She's bad news, she's building her own Slayer army to fight against Buffy's." Ms. Castle looked away, then she began to speak, "Ben I will have to leave for a while, you will be without watcher for a while, I have to head back home."

"Um... okay Ms. Castle, will the LSM's magic room be accessible, it is the family's Bat Cave," I asked.

"Yes, you can still use it, just make sure you don't become noticed by anyone outside the people here."

"Um... Ben... your left hand," Rose was looking down at my hand, it was in a patch of sunlight which was coming in from a high window.

"Well I know I get angry, but my anger doesn't usually lead to steaming," my hand was making a sizzling sound as white smoke arose like a thin fog, "Rose can you and I go into the back room. You stay here Alex."

"Ooooh!" Alex chirped and snickered.

"Who the hell is Alex?" Jack groaned, unable to hear the chuckling spirit.

"Stay!" I commanded Alex pointing at her.

"Yeah, Yeah! Whatevs I can listen!" she pouted.

Rose and I went into the back room and had a discussion with what just happened.

"Stake me," I said calmly.

"What?!" she gasped.

"Why do I have to repeat myself, stake me!" I yelled.

"Why?!" she was looking away.

"We... can't have..." I was breaking in my speech now.

"That won't work, you're more a dhampir than a vamp," her tone was upset.

"Yeah but Rose, if... if Sopses... Urk if that demon part of me..." I was getting aggravated. "I'm a Slayer, Rose! I'm not supposed to be the demon myself. That's why the first Male Slayer was cursed in the first place!"

"Ben the first Male Slayer was locked away because he couldn't control the demonic energy," she was about to cry. "You're different, you have your moments... but you have learned to control yourself with mental relaxation."

"It nearly comes out everyday... I really have to try to seal it away, and Sospes..."

"You completed the spell didn't you?" She asked. "If you did then it will take time but your soul will seep to him and he will become an ally."

"Rose that spell hasn't been used for years! Urk fine..." I looked away. "Well if I'm gonna stay like this... I'm gonna need a way to get around in the sunlight without smoking. But first..." I saw a mirror across the way. I felt my blood run cold, my heart had stopped beating. "Damn I look cool, maybe I should just live with this. I can see myself in the mirror, what vampire can say that and actually mean it!"

"Well someone's excited now!" Alex came through the wall.

"Oh you never listen do you," I groaned.

"I'm part of the original three," she stuck her tongue out at me, "deal with it. So what's the deal? You gonna live like this?"

"I guess so, I mean what else can I do?"

"Ooh goodie, oh why I came in here... Rose you got class in 20, you better get back," Alex told her.

"Oh thanks for reminding me Alex! Porting out! Tell everyone I said 'Bye!' Alright Ben? See ya," She warped out, and then popped back in for a quick moment, "If you're feeling so... like this then go see Sarah, you always feel better after seeing her."

"Heh, maybe I will, gotta fix my glasses and jacket first though," I joked. "Hmm... that gives me an idea on how to stop smoking."

"Alright gotta... Hey where'd Alex go?" Rose went back through the portal.

Yeah, the truth, if you haven't guess it by now the truth is one's real face. Angel hid it from Buffy that he was a vampire for 7 episodes, and Doyle, a Brakken, hid it from Cordelia. One's face can hid their true identity, a demon like a vampire can take on the entire mannerism of the identity he stole, all their memories. That's how Sospes was able to fool Liz, but sometimes when you think that someone might not be showing their true face it can mean the best:

"I've touched down, I've got new info on the new guy."

"You sure about this? Keeping up as the Watcher for this kid? What about all the others around here? Don't they need you too?"

Or the worst:

"Hel! The boy is still alive!" He was tall, about 6 foot 8 inches, cloven hands, notch in his right pointed ear, he wore a red pantsuit and black tie. His left side of his face was covered in tattoos tell of an ancient prophecy.

"Lord Ragnorok! It wasn't my fault! He... He bit back!" Hel was standing against the wall as her Grandfather stood before her.

"Heh! Looks like little sis bit off more than she could chew," the male demon that stood before her was scaled with razor sharp teeth. He had his scales, purple and pointed down his spine. He wore arm bands grey in color, and khaki shorts.

"Jormungand, you were supposed to meet her out there weren't you? And you Fenrir... where are you?" A Werewolf stuck his head out when he had picked up a noise, he slowly adjusted back to his humanoid form.  
"I'm the oldest here, how am I to deal with my fanged little sister and Scales McGee over here..."

"Excuses! You were out trying to get with some college student last night!" Jormungand grunted. "You fools stop sniveling... Hel may not have stopped the Slayer due to the witch, but his time of reckoning shall be soon lest, he brings upon our end."  
"Hmph you've got that right! That Ben Zeion is definitely a creative, yet foolish slayer."

"Ah... so you've returned?"

"Yeah and I bring bad news. The demon, Sospes... Maybe you've heard of him Ranorok."

"That's Lord Ranorok you impudent brat!" Hel growled.

"Let it be Hel, yes I've heard talk of him, he's even older than me..." Ranorok said. "Last he was on this plane he burned women in Salem, falsely judging them as witches. He has a big affiliation with fire."

"Flamingly passionate as he is... unfortunately, he's been sealed within the Slayer boy's mind. The kid is alive and has the demon inside him at the same time."

"So... this indeed leads to trouble, as you said this boy is affiliated with the water element? His favorite element is water in spells and such?" Ranorok asked.

"Yes..."  
"So, the prophecy... warn him," Ranorok instructed, "this is grim news for him."

"One more thing, the spell you cast on my spirit... you made me impossible to see for anyone untrained in some form of mystics?"

"Yes why?"

"The watcher..."

"I see... well be wary around the watcher, she may be hiding something Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

College Rules: Life of a Slayer

Chapter 3: Never a Night Off/Shoulders

I spent most of the day in the lab portion Jack and I added to the Bencave. I came out around 5PM. "Five hours," Jack said as soon as I poked my head out, "you've been in there for five hours, what could you possibly be working on for five hours?"

"Oh just these," I pull out my sunglasses, "and this," I lift up the collar of my jacket.

"Hmmm?" Jack stood there puzzled. "You were fixing your clothes for the past five hours... Why would you be fixing-"

"I was mechanically fixing them to regulate the air around me so I won't be steaming in daylight," I interrupted, "as long as I have the glasses somewhere on myself or my clothes I'll be okay in the daylight."

"Hate to break it to you, but you were steaming before you turned into a demon," Jack smirked, "you get angry way too easily."

"I do not!" I growled and went demon.

"Eh-hem?" He responded.

"Point taken... Grrr..." I grumbled and returned to human face.

_This is the human that managed to control me, _Sospes started up in my head, _geez does he need someway of controlling his face._

_Oh C'mon Sospes I'm not that bad am I? _I mentally whined, _we've warmed up to each other haven't we?_

_As if boy, you may have given me a soul, but were still not allies, I've killed many men, even more than those two pansies Angelus and William the Bloody, _he was starting to rant, _I'll have you know I watched as Rome burned, I was just tuning my fiddle-_

_Wait you... you were Nero?! That's actually pretty cool, I mean you may have burned down half my second favorite anci. civ. but it was to get rid of those... Geez I really am against most Christianity, maybe it's just because of the destruction the Crusades caused or the supposed War on Terror... As if, it was all for greed and oil, and yet greed is one of the Christian seven deadly sins, ironic ain't it._

_Great now he's ranting, what did I get myself into..._

_That's right Sopses, that's 2 points me, 0 you._

_You call that a win, ha._

"Ben you do realize you're making faces right?" Jack called my attention to my apparent arguing within my head.

"Hehe was I? Ooops... Well..." I said that just like same from _Bewitched_, "I'm arguing with the demon in my head."

"Right demon in your head... You know just because I've seen some odd stuff over the past year doesn't mean I believe this demon stuff still," Jack spoke firm in his scepticism.

"Eh Whatevs... Feel like coming back to my place I still got an hour or so before I'd drop in on Sarah," I shrugged off his last statement, "besides for some reason I really have a need to go play some SC, so whaddaya say, in for it?"

"Some of us actually have to study Zion," I cringed and shot him a look.

"Zeion," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hmph just because you aren't in engineering doesn't mean some of us didn't drop out..." He lectured me.

"At least I didn't just come to college on hopes of riches instead of following my heart," I lectured back.

"Hmph and we see what following that heart of yours has gotten you, lousy C- grades or lower and more video games, comics, and TV than studying!" It started turning into an argument.

"At least I don't waste my life buried in a book!"

"Buried in a book, and what was that about that book you were writing?"

"Don't you Stewie me, Jack! I am not in the mood!"

Just than the librarian appeared behind us... we had forgotten where we were. "Excuse she gentlemen," she said a sharp, dark tone, "have you forgotten this is a library? I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Eheheh sorry madam," I bowed my head... "My friend and I shall take our leave."

"Suck up!"

"What was that?!"

The librarian shot us a vindictive look.

"Right as I said take OUR leave," I made sure to put emphasis on the 'our.' "We're out!"

I rushed out the front door pulling Jack by the left sleeve of his sweater.

"GAH!" I expelled when we got outside... "Grrr..."

"Whatever gotta get back to studying," Jack turned away, "Hmph maybe you should do the same demon boy!"

"Whatever go enjoy those Youtube videos Jack," I chuckled, "yeah I know what you consider to be studying."

"Ugh..."

"HEHEHEHEHEH!"

I rushed off towards my apartment at Slayer speed. _No way he's catching me at this pace! HAHAHAHAH_.

_Great! Now I have to be the one to deal with the ramblings of the fool... _Sopses complained.

_Heh don't worry Sops, that's what I have... oh wait weekend Ben's not here... welp that's what I have video games for to... _

_I'm just not going to listen. _

_Again VIDEO GAMES! _

After I was done mixing SC with LoL with my Riven Character based off of Sophitia, ah both my favorite females from both of the above games! DAMN YOU SCV! Y U KILL OFF SOPHITIA! I started to sit down and write... again... this is my usual cycle since last year. It's been dieing off a lot more this year. Eh... guess that's how things go when you have a girl friend, heh, feels great to say that again. If you recall Sarah and I had gone out before, when I saw her at her Bat-Mitzvah the Female Coming of Age Ceremony for those of us who celebrate the Jewish heritage, I was just so mesmerized by her beauty that I just worked up the courage to see if she wanted to try something of a relationship. She and I had been great friends since we were three, and I had also felt some type of attraction to her, I wasn't one of those kids who believed in the whole cootie nonsense. Heck two of my best friends back then were girls after all. So yeah, Sarah and I did try something and it worked well, it just got harder to see each other, by the age of 15 it was waning and we considered taking some time off, and by 16 I was unfortunately single again.

I became the worst of people during this time, my sophomore year, and didn't meet Rose until later that semester... so I was basically alone... It was Rose that eventually helped me to see things almost the way I saw the world was when I was with Sarah, but we'll get more into the early years later.

I was back with Sarah now after something horrific had happened in my family, I won't go into it... but Sarah knew the member of the family that this tragedy had happened. We just really decided then and there that life is short, so we got back together, besides now that we were older we both could drive and the sort so we figured it might be easier. Even though secretly I still haven't learned to drive... Why drive when you can fly and teleport? All you're doing is destroying the environment.

I snapped my fingers, and magically changed clothes. "Heh, how I love this look!" It was the new look I had developed late last year. My mother had actually done something decent for me and found some really nice clothes for me. Instead of the black jacket that I usually wore, this time I had a black dress shirt with the printing of a sunset outlined on the back. "Hmmm I do love this shirt and it goes great with the Khakis." I wore Khaki or black dress pants with the look. "Now hairstyle," I move my right hand over my right ear. "Heh I look like Angel with this hair." Angel's hairstyle is a amazing, and it's great I can make my hair like that without hair gel. But enough with the new look!

Off to see Sarah. "Point Teleport!" I whispered with confidence in my voice. "Sarah, coming for ya luv!"

I arrived at 6:15 the sun was setting still, the brisk air brushed on my skin. Heh I never really payed attention to how things felt till after I cam back to life I guess. Moisture was thick in the atmosphere, so thick that I could smell it. "Smells like rain within the next 4 hours."

I approached her front door, "Knock, knock!" I called as I stood at the door.

I heard scurrying feet rush towards the door. "Ben? Is your mother here? How did you...?" It was Lyra, my mom's old high school friend. She and my mother's friendship was the reason Sarah and I even knew each other. She had a poised stance at the door, "Hmm? Just you?"

Now before we get into anymore serious details here especially in my dialog for these next few parts... please do understand that Lyra is NOT my aunt... through out middle school since my Bar-Mitzvah and into high school I was teased because I had let slip the following, "Hi Aunt Lyra," she not really my Aunt okay... when I was younger and when I was still foolish enough to listen to my mother I was told that I was to respect anyone older than me and not related to me by adding the titles of 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' to their names as a sign of respect... because I said that to 'Aunt Lyra' many people had assumed when I told my friends back home that I was dating Sarah the first time, that Sarah was my cousin... Yeah so now you know this how some embarrassing story, that allows me to now continue with what I was saying, also to clear any more problems that might be seen by you in the future. Nye my mother nor Sarah's mother knew we were dating due to something Sarah and I, mostly I..., liked to call 'The Old Jewish Mothers Code.' Since both of our mothers were friends since high school and they were both Jewish, well look at it this way, this is how I explained it to Sarah she didn't understand the analogy, but she understood the premise. Imagine if Lyra was Mrs. Fine from _The Nanny_ and my mother was Mrs. Walowitz from _The Big Bang Theory_ and great I just made myself Howard Walowitz how am I gonna live this one down... Sarah doesn't even know who Fran Fine is so I should be okay there... until she finds out... anyway imagine if both these 'Old Jewish Mothers' were friends since high school and found out their kids were more than just friends. The thought of it still haunts me until she and I ready to tell them about it. "Hi Aunt Lyra, it's just me this time around. I figured I'd drop by and say hi to everyone!" I began nervously chuckling at that last phrase. "Um... is Sarah around?"

"Yes Ben, would you like to see her?" She asked politely.

I visibly swallowed my words hard. "Um, ye-yea-Um... Heheh Yes please Aunt Lyra," I felt completely flustered.

"Come inside and wait right here I'll go see if she has a moment for you," she shuffled up the stairs. About three minutes later I heard her shoes clopping down the stairs. "Sarah said she was a bit busy, but still willing to see you."

"Did I come at a bad time for her Aunt Lyra?" I rubbing the back of my head anxiously and gritting my teeth.

"Oh no Ben, you just know how distracted Sarah can be somehow..." She trailed off.

"Alright, thanks Aunt Lyra!" I hurried up the stairs. I noticed Sarah standing there at the top. I hadn't watched where I was stepping and wound up falling straight on my chin.

_Smooth _Sopses taunted.

_Shuddit would ya! _I grumbled.

_Why? She can't hear me. _He snickered.

"Oh Ben... you okay?" She was beauty personified. Sarah Baeida stood in her pink light tank top with frills at the elbows and white-khaki capris. Her brown eyes sparkled with sincerity and worry over my condition. You know it was her eyes that drew my attention to her, when I saw her at her Bat-Mitzvah. Her hair was in her usual, everyday, end of the shoulder blade, long brown that flowed with elegance with every move she made. She held her right hand on her hip, leaned over and extended her left hand to me.

I quickly rose onto my hands and knees, nothing hurt except my pride due to the Slayer in me. "I'm alright Sarah... just my pride, just my pride," I reached out and kissed her hand delicately. "You know mi amor you get more beautiful each time I see you."

"Ben! My mom's right down stairs, what if she-" Sarah drew her hand back. I noticed a certain curly haired boy hiding behind a giant potted plant that the Baeida family had upstairs. Sarah noticed me glancing past her- which was way strange for me to do let me tell you- and spotted her younger brother Daniel out of the corner of her eye.

"Mwa mwa mwa mwa!" Dan jumped out from behind the plant and was squishing his face into a fake kiss like face. "Sarah's got a boyfriend! Sarah's got a boyfriend!"

"I do-" she hesitated I shook my head, "not... MOM! Dan's bothering Ben and I again!"

"For heaven's sake Sarah, you and Ben are both 20! Deal with it!" I could hear Aunt Lyra yell out to Sarah.

"Dan..." I put on my unamused face, "really bro and I use the term loosey...!"

"How you doing Big Ben?! Huh English?" He joked with me.

"I'm fine you goof ball!" I answered him. "Now if you wouldn't mind Sarah and I are trying to enjoy each other's company, after all your sister and I have been friends since before you or Ax were even born."

"How is Axel anyway? I mean is he still shook up over..." Dan looked down.

"Yeah very much so..." I looked away myself. Sarah put her left hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I brushed her hand off putting my hand up calmly. "It's alright Sar... I'm better off than I used to be... Dattebayo and the sorts..." Obviously I was lying but heh when something that bad happens, sometimes you just got to fake the truth.

"Datte- Wha...?" She asked puzzled?

"Dattebayo, it's a phrase from a story that Keith..." I paused at the mention of his name and hesitated to continue, "To be honest it was the only thing Keith and I could argue about that... didn't lead to excessive shouting or physicality."

"Oh so you read it in his memory and mention the phrase when speaking about him?" Dan asked.

"Yeah the phrase has come to mean 'Believe it!' in the English version of the story, so I take it as a 'Don't Lose Hope' kind of phrase."

"Ah alright sorry Ben, I'll head out, besides unless Axel is here there not much for me to do, after all you are closer to Sarah than me," he shifted down the hallway, peering over his shoulder as he slid into his room.

"Eh..." I opened my mouth to speak.

"You actually alright?" Sarah said.

"Um... Sure let's-" I brought my palm up to my forehead.

"Ben!" She yipped.

"Don't worry Sarah I almost forgot," I pull out a spotted white and pink flower from my left sleeve, well okay magic. "A lily, your favorite just for you!"

"Oh Ben! You try to hard sometimes," she giggled, hugged me, and pulled me over to her room.

"Just what is... Sarah!" I exclaimed as she pulled me in and closed the door behind us.

"Hmmm?" She nodded her head to the side as if confused.

"Your parents, specifically your mother is right down stairs! We're 20 and all but... no! This isn't-" I was getting hysterical before she put her index finger to my lip.

"I love you, but we aren't going to do that!" Her eyes widened with surprise.

"I love you too gotta admit though... you had me worried for a second!" I sighed with relief, I may joke the way I do when I'm with my friends especially with Rose, but in the end I'm the extremest of not taking it past certain boundary if the atmosphere doesn't call for it. In short I make small quips, but until the time is right, not gonna happen. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do, for that time when we stopped dating. I could hear the hurt in your voice, when you spoke to me over the phone. When I saw you that day... over the summer... I knew you had grown a lot outside of just you and me," she looked me in the eyes, tears were somewhat forming.

"Hey!" I gently grab both of her arms, "We are in college, Sarah, and sure you might be a Psychology major and-" She shot me a look when I made a joke about her choice in majors, I told everyone about how a number of my friends and my girl friend were psychology... it's not important right now. "I mean we've done a lot of growing up and changing over the past 4 years, but I know one thing! I know that my love for you has not, is not, or will not change. You mean more to me than anyone." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh I know Ben, but you missed where you're supposed to kiss!" She giggled again and flicked her hair out of her eyes.  
"Hmm?" I blushed, "And where exactly am I supposed to kiss?"

"Right here," she pulled me in and wrapped her arms around the back of my head. She then kissed me on my lips.

I blinked trying to figure out how that just happened, "Umm you wanna... go see a movie or something? My treat."

"I'd have to ask my mom, but sure Ben," she scurried out of the room. I sat down on her bed and let my back fall over onto her bed and I sighed.

"You know it's genuine..."Sopses chimed in my head.

"Hmm what do you mean Sops?" I asked him, as I was relaxing, though if Sarah had come back just then she woulda thought I was talking to myself.

"She loves you," he said.

"Hmm? I-I know..." my words were broken. I didn't know if I believed them.

"Don't lose her, love is something that..." He seemed to be thinking about something before he trailed off in his statement.

"Ben, mom said it was alright," Sarah came back in, "who's driving?"

"Well I walked here from the... train station, right the train station," I thought up my usual speech. I hadn't told her about the slaying for her protection.

"Hmmm really isn't that like a 5 mile walk?" She asked none-the-wiser.

"Don't I usually do so when I visit you?" I answered her question.

"Um yeah you do..." She thought hard on it. "What do you want to see?"

"I was feeling..." I quickly put my arm on her shoulder and did a quick mind search. "How about _Hello I Must Be Going_?"

"It's like you read my mind that's exactly the one I wanted to see!" She chirped excitedly.

"Heheh Lol, just a knack for guessing what's on your mind I suppose Sar, I mean we have been friends for years!" I answered just happy she didn't know I could actually read her mind.

"Oh you goof alright, let's go! We'll take the van," Sarah chuckled.

"No necking you two," I could hear Aunt Lyra laughed as she heard us run hurriedly down stairs and out the door. It was 7:30 and the sun had just set the movie was set to start at 7:52. We had to park a few blocks from the theater, so I just held her clothes she was a shorter than me and it was a bit chillier, so I acted as if I had my jacket.

"I left my jacket in the back of the car if you want me to grab it?" I said.

"Ben I don't remember you bringing a jacket with you," She said puzzled.

"What? Oh wait that's right I put it on the coat hanger downstairs. You never saw it on me because I grabbed it as we left," I misled her.

"Alright Ben," she unlocked the car. I materialized the jacket with magic.

"Here Sarah, just so you don't get cold," I said as I put the jacket over her.

"Oh Ben..." She whispered nudging her head into my chest, her hair had the scent of peaches and spring flowers, which was indeed noticeable in the crisp, early September air.

"Alright we're gonna be late let's go," We rushed on ahead. I did happen to take notice to a graveyard while on my way there.

A bit of romance at the movie buying the tickets, popcorn, the usual boyfriendly stuff, then the movie itself. Sarah made several comments to how she enjoyed my company at the movie, she also liked how I could feel the emotions of the characters while watching. Most guys just turn away, but I tend to enjoy romantic movies.

It was around 9:45 when the movie ended. Darkness had totally set in. It was mostly a peaceful night. Then a small drizzle picked up. I reach into my inside pocket of my jacket and pull out a collapsible, yellow umbrella.

"Gee you sure are prepared Ben!" She spoke surprised.

"Comes with being me I guess," Now if you're unsure why I specifically mentioned the color go watch How I Met Your Mother.

As we went up the next block my eyes were drawn the cemetery. "Something wrong Ben?" Sarah worried noticing my eyes not glancing at her.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I could feel something was amiss.

Just then she emerged from the shadows. "Well look who it is the Slayer boy, and he's got a girlfriend." The shrill female vampire from two nights prior mocked me like Harley Quinn to the Bat.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone miss," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Pretty sure I have the right guy... only problem is, the guy I know is supposed to be a demon... a soulless creature of the night a vampire," Hel was egging me on.

"Vampires? Last time I checked Vampires aren't real, besides last time I checked... I don't sparkle miss," I bit my lower lip on that last comment, "So if you would be so kind I think my friend and I do not want any trouble."

"Heh maybe I'll just turn her then! Since you aren't soulless, maybe then Lord Ranorok will be pleased with me!" She turned her attention to Sarah. "Hey girly how'd you like to be like that girl Bella from those Twilight books?"

"Please leave us alone, my boyfriend and I don't know you and I'm pretty sure we don't want to join your cult. Vampires aren't real, they are just some fantasy, Ben, school, and my family and friends are the only things that matter to me. Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid that Ben and I must be going now." She bowed to show the demon respect. If she'd had known that Hel was a demon, she would have known not to lean over.

"Not so fast girly!" Hel stuck her hand out and rushed toward Sarah. I got ready to intercept the incoming assault. "You take-" I caught Hel's arm as it was about to strike Sarah. Sarah slipped and fell on the ground she became unconscious.

I whispered to Hel, "Alright Hel, listen here, my girlfriend and I were just trying to enjoy ourselves, and you just had to come to find me! Now I'm ticked off, but since I'm with her and she doesn't know I'm the Slayer you are so totally going to get yourself handed to ya the next time I see you, for now I'll let you go but get out of here now!"

My words were harsh but true. I push aside her arm, "Slayer... hmph be happy that I don't kill your girl or yourself tonight. I'll take my leave for now. Don't expect to be so lucky next time."

"Empty words Hel! You don't stand a CHANCE against me!" Sopses growled.

"So the vamp shows his face... amusing," laughed Hel. "I take my leave Slayer, Sopses, adieu."

I lift up Sarah and carry her in my arms back to her van, I take the car keys from her purse and lay her down on the back seat. I sit till about 10:30 in the front seat listening to the music on my phone. "Fearless" was playing, perfect for the rain that was gently coming down.  
"Ohh... What happened? Ben?" I could hear her groaning in the back seat.

"You tripped Sar," I told her, "when woman approached you. She's gone!"

"She acts like she knew you Ben..." She said with suspicion in her voice.

"Well you know how _Twilight_ fan club members act around Buffy fan club members, lol she's just some crazy fan, she even confused me for a Slayer," I thought up a roose. "You okay? It's 10:30 you were out for the past hour."

"Yeah I'm fine mom's gonna be wondering what happened to us!" She laughed.

"I'll just tell her that you and I were out, having drinks at the local speakeasy," I joked.

"Why don't you just tell her we were attack by a crazy _Twilight _girl? She ought to get a kick out of that," she replied.

"Ha, alright let's go back to your place."

We kept quiet I just listened to music on the way back. "Beautiful Eyes" was the song that always made me think of Sarah, so I put it on and closed my eyes for a bit.

"Ben we're here!" She spoke softly as she pulled in.

"Hmph so we are," I opened my eyes to the porch light. "Agh! My eyes... Meh..."

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Sarah went inside.

"Ah there you are Sarah, is Ben still here," it was a familiar voice. A taller, shapely man came into view.

"Hey Uncle Paul," I waved my nervous hellos to the father of my unknown to him girlfriend.  
"What happened you two it's 11:00, Ben it's much to late to be going back to the station you could always stay here if you wanted, after all, you are a friend of the family."

"Um Daddy?" Sarah looked down and blushed.

"What's wrong Sarah? Ben too much trouble tonight?" He chuckled.

"Heh... I hope not, she's my best friend I mean the last thing I'd want to do is hurt my best friend honestly, I even put her above Axel or her Aunt Cindy," I shook my head.

"Is that so Mr. Zeion! Alright that settles it you can stay her tonight. Please do," he politely offered.

"Only if I get to help with the breakfast tomorrow!" I told him.

"Deal! I'll set up the spare bed room you two, why don't you get ready for bed Sarah?" He told her.

"Yes Daddy," she answered.

"I'll wait here then," I said.

"Nah come on up!" He told me. "After Sarah is done changing you can chat with her for a bit before sleeping."

"Um... Alright Uncle Paul," I was shocked as was she when her father said this.

"As for now mind helping me set up the bed," he asked me.

"I don't really require much Uncle Paul, just a sheet and a pillow and I'll be content." I told him.

"Alright if you say so Ben!" He replied.

We made the bed and he walked over to Sarah's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

"Sarah, Ben's all set up if you want to chat, I'm going to bed for now, I'll see you two in the morning." He whispered at her door as to not wake Aunt Lyra or Daniel.

"Alright Daddy Thank you G'night!"

"Night Uncle Paul!"

"Night kids!"

She gracefully stepped over to the room I was in. Her steps reminded me of the time where she used to dance. "Ben," she sat down on the bed and quietly spoke. I closed the door behind her.

"Sarah... Um..." I just looked away nervously I was just in the undershirt and my khakis she had on a majestic, white long night gown. I couldn't help but be astonished by her beauty in the cascading moonlight. "So... uh things to talk about..."

"Yes... Things to talk about..." she chirped quietly.

"Um... heh... heh... OOH GOT ONE!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could. "Sarah do you remember the first time you kissed a guy?"

"You mean? You actually want to know? Well..." She chuckled. "It was you, you goof, my Sophomore year of High School that summer! We snuck off to talk about possibly starting a relationship in full swing instead of just mild 13 and 14 year old boyfriend and girlfriend, and what about you?"

"Ummm, that wasn't the first time I had kissed someone..." I chuckled nervously.

"What?! Spill?! Who's the lucky girl who stole my boyfriend's first kiss?!" She tried to keep her voice down.

"Well it wasn't exactly on the lips, this memory is very precious to me... it was that time you, I, and Keith, and Keith's female friend were all hanging out when I was supposed to be paying attention in marching band! Nope! I snuck off to see you and him..."  
"Were we really going out back then I don't remember a kiss? Wouldn't your cousin have told Aunt Cindy?" She began asked a million worriedful questions.

"It was a simple peck on the cheek, I doubt you would even remember it..." I shrugged. "I knew from then that you just had to be with me!"

"Awww, Ben! I love you, you know that right." She kissed me on the cheek, "Kinda like that right?"

"Yeah exactly actually!" I spoke excitedly. I kissed back this time on the lips.

"Ben let's get some sleep," She said as she laid her head down. "You can sleep next to me without it being awkward right?"

"Uh sure, just got to set my alarm early for waking up." I swallowed hard at what was happening. After pulling my phone cord out of my pocket, I plugged it into the wall and set my alarm for 8AM, it was going to be Sunday so I figured this would early enough that we could act as if Sarah spent the night in her room. I laid next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Ben," she whispered peacefully as she fell quickly asleep.

"Good night Sarah," I rested next to her facing her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," I responded. I stayed awake a bit longer. Thinking about what had happened earlier with Hel... I wondered what would happen if I told Sarah about being a Slayer. She'd probably tell me it was dangerous and ask why some other guy couldn't do it, but for now I'll just keep this from her. I can't let her get hurt. I gripped her hand before I passed out.

Inside my head that night I had a typical Slayer dream. I saw myself standing at a mirror the only object in the room with me. When I approached the mirror I noticed it wasn't myself in the reflection, but Buffy looking back. "Well Ben, it's time to make a decision..." I could hear a voice behind me.

"Ms. Castle?" I peered over my shoulder to see Ms. Castle standing in the room as it lit up I turned fully to see a horrifying sight. "So this is a real Slayer's dream." I sighed. "Sarah and Rose hanging there, is that supposed to scare me?"

"Heheh!" Another familiar rang out with a shrill laugh.

"Great now even Hel's here, I must be so worried," I groaned sarcastically.

"That's right Slayer Boy!" She taunted.

"Hmph... I've dealt with this mess before. Time to test my new strength out!" I felt my blood run cold again. It was an awesome- no... Wait I can't go Demon?! I looked into the mirror behind me. Now the image was of me, well me if I was in Demon mode.

"Ha, confused Benjamin," The reflexion spoke and emerged from the mirror. The glass shattered as he exited. He aerial back-flipped to Sarah. "Hmmm pretty girl you have here boy!"

"Step Off Sopses! Stay away from her!" I growled.

"Growling how primal," Hel snickered.

"Not interested kid! I've got someone already, you just better be careful with those you..." The dream ended there. I felt Sarah shaking me calling my name.

"BEN! BEN! BEN! Please don't be..." She was crying.

"Hmm? Sarah hey something wrong you're in tears!" Then I noticed. _Oh no! Sops did I just go... Demon? _He responded, _Yep you tried to go Demon in your dreams which made you do so outside._

"I'm alright Sarah, sorry for scaring you," I sighed and went human again.

"You were ice cold! Is everything alright?" She whimpered.

"Heh no worries!" I moved my hand through her hair, slowly moving it down her neck and to her shoulder. "See I'm back to normal. Not cold anymore am I?" I grabbed my phone with my right arm and wrapped Sarah close to me with my left. "What time is it?"

"6AM Ben," tears were still dripping from her eyes.

"6AM... Hmmm? Maybe you should head back to your room... Or we could head downstairs and just act like we both woke up early," I still a bit drowsy.  
_Want me to take over boy? _Sopses asked.

_Hmm take over? What do ya mean Sops? _I asked back.

_So you can sleep in your mindscape, I can act as you in your place, _he offered.

_I don't know- _I began.

_If you can trust me? _He finished my thought, _Listen up that spell you and your witch friend used on me yesterday shared your soul with me, so I basically am you now! I'm your soul or at least the demonifestation of it. _

_If you harm her Sops... _I was actually considering it.

_Give it a try... Besides if I try anything she'll scream right? Or maybe just fall over like she..._

_SHE WAS BEING POLITE... Sure it was the worst possible time to be doing so, but Sarah always puts manner first and she doesn't know I'm the Slayer... It's complicated... I'm too tired to argue and great now I've got a headache Q Q... _Rant-a-palooza over here!

_Quit your whining, your the Slayer for Pete's Sake not to mention a guy! I'm taking over okay! Get some sleep. Besides you'll remember everything I do once you take over. _I let him in, hey I deserve some sleep I mean I'm a Slayer sleeping isn't usually in the job description, neither is college but I'm making it work, OKAY!

Y'know for a Demon, he really does play me quite well, at least the part of me around Sarah. Debonair, sly jokes that sometimes go over her head, explanations in a calm, polite manner for when they do.

It was 7AM now, I took over again and let Sarah go back up to her own room and get some sleep before the rest of the family woke up. I went upstairs to clean the room in which I stayed with a little magic help of course. I fixed my hair too, and ironed my shirt. All within an hour.

"Knock Knock! Oh wow you're up!" At 8 promptly Sarah's father showed up and knocked on my door.

"Hey, yeah Uncle Paul, I've been up for the past hour now. I hope you don't mind but I bored your iron, I washed the sheets too." I pulled out the sheets fresh as when we put them on the bed, the night prior.

"I don't mind at all, Ben your always so polite," he nodded his head, "how late were you and Sarah talking last night?"

"Eh..." I was surprised he asked, I made a should I be worried face. His didn't change _Oh Thank God_, "Not too long Uncle Paul, just about 10-20 minutes it was a long night..."

"Oh I understand, friends, movies, how was the movie?" Was he trying to get something out of me?

"Um... Well Sarah enjoyed it, is there a reason you're asking, it wasn't bad from my point of view either," I just shrugged and widened my eyes I was getting increasingly nervous.

"Daddy..." Sarah was now standing there in her nightgown, "Would you stop pestering Ben! You've known him nearly as long as you've known me! You know how he acts. Now you two stop with the 20 questions and would you please just go make breakfast. Ben could you get me some toast and jelly? Daddy, some yogurt, with cut up fruit."

"I'll get right on it Sar!" I said.

"I'll head down with you Ben," her father went on ahead of me.

As I passed Sarah I mouthed "Thank you so much!" I over-exaggerated my breath.

She lipped back, "Heart! Anytime Ben, Love You!"

"Heh back at ya! I mean..." I spoke out loud within earshot of her father.

"Hmm?" He hummed over his shoulder.

"Uh nothing!" I chuckled nervously. "Yeesh!" I mouthed to Sarah. "Love you, too Sar."

After breakfast I thought it best to just head out. Sarah had just gotten changed as I packed my phone cord into my jacket. "Leaving so soon, daybreak just happened," she came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh... well..." I blushed and chuckled nervously. "I have class tomorrow Sar, y'know, and so do you."

"How do I know that's not just another excuse so you could go back to some college girl friend..." She said somewhat joking.

"Yeah, me... have another girl friend sure... and it's not like haven't been inviting you to visit me even before college!" I sighed, "Sarah... I love you and... only you. I thought you knew tha-"

She pulled me in again, and whispered, "You know Ben, you really have to work on that aggressively defensive nature of yours!" She kissed me.

"Sarah..." I gasped in between the kissing. "Ummm... forget it."

After about another 2 minutes of kissing. I started slowly down the stairs hesitating. Sarah's mother stopped me as I approached the door. "What Ben, Sarah isn't taking you to the train station?"

"Heh no Aunt Lyra, she has some-" Sarah came rushing down the stairs and crashed into me. "Ow, Sarah I was just about to leave."

"Please Ben... let me bring you back," she whimpered and grinned mischievously.

"Alright, alright!" I fake groaned. I was playing the part quite well. "I'm walking though Sarah!"

"It's a 5 mile walk Ben, what would your mother say if she knew you were walking that far?" Sarah's mother argued. I was really just trying to get back with magic.  
"Fine take me back Sarah, can't have our mothers saying anything," I rolled my eyes, "we all know where that leads."

"Oh Ben!" Sarah smiled.

"Alright see you Aunt Lyra, tell Uncle Paul and Dan that it was fun," I bowed and made my leave. Pulling the door open I allowed Sarah to pass through first. "After you my dear."

"Such a gentlemen, Ben!" She gasped.

"I try, I try!" I boasted.

It took a few more minutes and a few kisses good bye but finally I was able to get back home. I ported into the secret room in the LSM, and went back to my room at Nichols Apartments.

"Benny I'm ho-" When I entered the door another friend of mine greeted me, "-meeey God! LIZ?! What on Earth?! Ben what about Esme?"

"Who's Es-Esm-Um?" Liz was puzzled.


End file.
